Interview Tapes
"What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs and finally three legs". -The Riddler in a tape. 'Interview Tapes '''are a form of collectables in The Batman: Arkham Collection. They are collected in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum and are then no longer found and collected for the other 2 games. Story The interview tapes were recorded by several Arkham Asylum doctors. These doctors were Gretchen Whistler, Penelope Young, Harley Quinn, Stephan Kellerman and Sarah Cassidy. The patients were Harley Quinn (technically it was The Joker, but the tapes belonged to Harley.), The Joker, Victor Zsasz, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc and The Scarecrow. They were then scattered and collected by Batman during the takeover. Arkham City and Arkham Knight These tapes were instead unlocked by completing Riddler Grids. They were made by Hugo Strange (Batman: Arkham City) and by themselves. (Batman: Arkham Knight.) Locations Arkham Islands (The Joker) North * 1. In the second tower * 2. In the control room. East * 3. On on the first tower. * 4. In the second small room. West * 5. Near the boat at the other side of the map. The Medical Facility (The Riddler) * 1. In the room where Gordon was held. * 2. In the room with the heads, in the predator area. * 3. In the basement where Bane was. * 4. In the room with Bane's bear. * 5. In the room where The Great White Shark's jar and Scarecrow's First Nightmare was. The Intensive Treatment (Harley Quinn) * 1. In the elevator shaft * 2. In the room where the gas was. * 3. In the big predator room. * 4. In the opposite of the predator hall. * 5. At the bottom of the shaft. The Mansion (The Scarecrow) * 1. In the main hall. * 2. Near Ra's' body. * 3. In the room where the bell fell. * 4. In the hall with two other halls. * 5. In the hall predator room. The Botanical Gardens (Poison Ivy) * 1. In the room of the first super bomb. * 2. In the first room. * 3. On a bench near the super bomb. * 4. On a bench near the Poison Ivy boss. * 5. On a bench in predator room where you can't be seen. The Sewers (Killer Croc) * 1. Next to a dead doctor in the hall next to Croc's lair. * 2. Near the exit. * 3. In the hall leading to his lair. * 4. On a barrel. * 5. In the room where the two pumps are. The Penitentiary (Victor Zsasz) * 1. In the first room. * 2. In the room that opens the room of the lunatics. * 3. On a pile of papers near the gas room. * 4. In the room that opens the of the Harley Quinn fight. * 5. In the room inside of the Harley Quinn fight. Gallery image.png|An Interview Tape Trivia * They are called Dictaphones in the files. * They're made by LeDicto Inc. Guide * East * North * West * Mansion * Medical. * Gardens * Pen. * Caves * Intensive. Category:Collectables